harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Florence Quiley
Florence Quiely (March 4,1961- April 28,1978) is a Muggle-born Witch born to Anthony and Sara Quiely. Florence is a smart,out going and clever witch. From 1972 to 1978 she attend attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Flora was in the Hogwarts Drama club and a school prefect. Biography Florence is born to a muggle mother Sara and father Anthony. Early Life Not much is known about her early life. Hogwarts Years Year 1 During Evelyn's first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy during the sorting ceremony she is sorted into Hufflepuff house . Year 2 In the middle of 2nd year Evelyn meets upper housemate Pandora Sailstream . Pandora introduces Evelyn into the Drama club and the environemtnal club.Evelyn joins the drama club part time and the environmental club. Year 3 Through Evelyn's friendship with Pandora she goes on to meet Pan's room mates Amelia Bones , and housemate Amos Diggory. Evelyn is now a full time member of the drama club. Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Florence is killed by classmate Enoch Wilkes . Physical Appearance Evelyn is an attractive girl with light skin,brown hair and blue eyes. She has a medium chest size. Personality and Traits Evelyn is an extremely patient and stubborn person as she is able to get through Regulus' tough exterior. She is very kind and caring person who genially cares about doing what is right. She is very smart and try to be witty at times with her come backs to Regulus. Relationships Family Anthony and Sara Quiley are Florence's parents who raised her in loving,supportive, and patient home. Anthony and Sara live in the muggle world in the same community as Grimmauld Place. Sara is a nurse for Dr.Michael McKinnon ,who was able to help Sara and Anthony adjust to the wizarding world when their daughter received her Hogwarts letter.Michael's wife Melissa is a witch and all of children have magical powers. Anthony is an Engineer and struggles at first with sending Evelyn to the Wizarding World. Romantic Dirk Cresswell is the boyfriend . Friends Pandora Sailstream and Xenophilius Lovegood are friends of Florence from the yoga and drama club. Magical Abilities and Skills Evelyn was very talented in Charms. Gallery 6691e83721d69b29a4911142151d1cf5.jpg|Florence and Garret Evelyn and Gilderoy.png|hanging out with Gilderoy in Drama Club Evelyn.jpg Evelyn and garrett at the beach.png Evelyn and Garrett 2.jpg Evelyn and Garrett.jpg 600full-grace-phipps.jpg|Flora and Midnight 601full-grace-phipps.jpg 130937_5820_pre.jpg|Dirk and Flora babydaddy-neverbeninlove-015.jpg|listening to Dirl say sweet nothings about a girl (Marlene) and almost developing a crush by his sweet words babydaddy-neverbeninlove-003.jpg aPCu_k2O.jpg tumblr_muggu6TXuP1rys6ebo2_250.gif|Evelyn in shock/loss for words after seeing Regulus' Dark Mark. grace-phipps-1374255991.jpg|Flora on her way to Xen and Pan's yoga class GracePhipps-7293-TerenOddo2011WEB1.jpg Eveie 2.jpg|What ! Evie.gif|I want a romance.Some excitement. A real date. garrett-clayton-grace-phipps-june-24-2015.jpg Evelyn.png 19a9a198b66837d00c606f4ebaa317ac.jpg largeevie.gif|Hold on one sec! tumblr_mcjmho7Y5i1rygkc5.gif| BjrKqSnCAAEczJF.jpg| Teen-Beach-2-DVD-Lela-and-Tanner-jpg.jpg La-ar-teen-beach-movie-20130719-007.jpeg Garrett-clayton-grace-phipps-chrissie-fit-meet-raven-symone.jpg|date night with Garrett Dfe1b4522a2cc3c0751fd1a257a3095b.jpg D4ec4c3080b377dd44a3ffc84c6640a1.jpg|In a play with Garrett 0d65447f9d203238996ba51fe3a1af22.jpg|Waiting outside 72719fa7b26939f4d24e91ddca4a826b.jpg| 10597346_1543063085922668_1127628380_n.jpg bf601a314ff9e009c1b06ac12b105c18.jpg| c849f1ebe363637b46c05bcdcb158f06.jpg d8f22cd1a51c06c0c5e60bab5e24225d.jpg|making silly faces tumblr_mufaxnnymJ1sphyjho2_250.png 032fca93119ad33dd2f89c7ccb7524a1.jpg grace-phipps-girls-life-magazine-01.jpg IMG_5216.jpg| rpCDZlEQ_400x400.jpg|being Silly tumblr_m9e08lENFc1rpn5tjo1_1280.jpg| Grace phipps and Ronen Rubinstein.jpg|Florence being harassed by a Slytherin 73983.png.jpeg 137691_0814.jpg grace-phipps-tb2-7.jpg rs_634x1024-150619123332-634-2teen-beach-2.jpg|Asking the girls for help in picking out her outfit for her date with Dirk 136430_1820.jpg|Evelyn and Garrett 9.1-grace-phipps.png| 87afb7414af24c75ed7b1631421074c0.jpg Grace_Phipps_0298.jpg NineL30.jpg|fourth year throw back photo April-Young-in-The-Killer-april-young-32723653-500-280.gif|"Someone please tell me what he is talking about?" giphyEvie.gif|"What are you going to be able to do that I can't?" tumblr_mem9kcRW5a1rmga33o1_500.gif|Spottng her crush Sirius during fifth year as he ask about Tonks where abouts tumblr_static_tumblr_msnisv1vj11rda1oqo1_250.gif|singing and dancing in a school play 589500.jpg|being scared as Evoch comes close 951002_040.jpg 11376099_602229933253141_1573595783_n.jpg 13715246_249941148724265_2145432913_n.jpg Grace-Phipps-actress-889933402173366597_18419887.jpg largeevie.jpg Quiley Quiley Category:Quiley Family Florence Ravenclaw Evelyn